A Look Through My Eyes
by defunct01
Summary: Harry ist Auror, Draco Spion. Zwei Männer wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten- aber was ist, wenn Jeder plötzlich das Leben des Anderen leben muß? Verwechslung, Abenteuer und wie der Zufall dem Schicksal manchmal auf die Sprünge hilft.
1. Routine?

Hallo liebe Leser!

Diese Geschichte ist etwas außerhalb meines üblichen Erfahrungsbereiches und das Ergebnis einer verlorenen Wette- eine Slash-Geschichte. Am Besten ich besorge mir gleich einen Psychiater... na ja, wenn sie nicht gerade an meinen Nerven kratzt schreibe ich LTME eigentlich ganz gerne.

Ganz wichtig: Nichts ohne mein wunderbares A-Team der Betas, **Mac** und **Elisabeth**.

Ich hoffe, ihr lest diese Geschichte genauso gerne wie 'Die Zweite Prophezeiung' (das ist und bleibt mein Hauptprojekt, nach meinem Laptop-Crash wurde das nächste Kapitel nur etwas zurückgestellt)... und habt ein bißchen Spaß an meinem seltsamen Humor.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

Die Zeilen aus _Look through my eyes_ stammen aus dem Soundtrack zu Disneys _Brother Bear_ und ist Eigentum Phil Collins', seiner Produzenten und Disneys. Die Verwendung der Liedzeilen geschieht ausschließlich zur Illustration dieser Geschichte, ein Eingriff in die Rechte der Eigentümer ist nicht beabsichtigt. Aus der Verwendung erwächst der Autorin dieser Geschichte kein Profit; dies ist auch nicht beabsichtigt.

* * *

_  
"..." sprechen_

_ ... denken_

_ Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein)  
_

* * *

******A Look Through My Eyes**

_Gewidmet Jamie Lee Jeffus, die mit ihrer Challenge die Idee für diese Geschichte geliefert hat_

****

**__****xXxXx **

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes, _

_You'll be amazed what you find_

_If you look through my eyes._

******_xXxXx _**

_Kapitel__ 1_******: Routine?**

Er erwachte plötzlich, als hätte man ihn aus der warmen Sicherheit des Schlafes in die eisigen Wasser des Wachens gestoßen. Sein Kopf hämmerte, seine Mundhöhle fühlte sich an, als sei sie das Zuhause für eine ganze Schneckenkolonie gewesen und er hatte den Geschmack alter Socken auf der Zunge.

Ein Alptraum. Ganz sicher. Alles war nur ein Alptraum. Nur noch ein Stück weiter, dann ist da meine Brille, und dann... Eine schlanke, langfingrige Hand tastete auf dem Nachttisch neben der rechten Seite des Bettes herum, berührte kurz den Fuß der Lampe; flatternde Finger flogen das Kabel entlang, am unteren Rand des Wasserglases vorbei... über die leere Tischplatte. Innehalten, Zögern... dann begann die linke Hand sich ebenfalls zu regen, fuhr über die seidige Decke, fand eine Erhebung, eine sich bewegende Erhebung- ein warmer, atmender Körper.

"Verdammt, es war doch kein Alptraum!" Er fuhr hoch, warf die Bettdecke von sich ohne auf den gestöhnten Protest des Körpers neben ihm zu achten. Die grellen Strahlen der späten Morgensonne enthüllten in gnadenlos scharfen Schnitzen, die genau den kleinen Schlitzen zwischen den schweren Brokatvorhängen an den Fenstern entsprachen, was er am Abend zuvor schon gesehen hatte: ein luxuriöses Schlafzimmer, in dessen Mitte das Himmelbett mit den grünen Samtvorhängen stand. Den riesigen Spiegel, der die Hälfte der einen Querseite einnahm und diese seltsame Schminkkommode, die die andere Hälfte in Anspruch nahm. Einen Armsessel vor dem höhlenartigen Kamin, dessen Ablage hoch genug war, daß selbst ein Halbriese wie Hagrid ihn mühelos zum Reisen mit Flohpulver benutzen konnte.

Dieser Armsessel war sehr bequem, wie er einen Moment später feststellte. Er paßte sich perfekt seiner Figur an... nicht, daß ihn das interessierte. Ihn beschäftigte viel mehr, wie er in eine solche Situation hatte geraten können- eine Situation, die ihn mit einem völlig fremden Menschen in einem völlig fremden Bett in einem völlig fremden Schlafzimmer hatte schlafen lassen.

Natürlich nicht so! Einfach nur schlafen! Vollkommen angekleidet... oder auch nicht. Er schien während der Nacht irgendwie sein T-Shirt verloren zu haben. Nun ja, wenigstens war es nicht mehr...

_Wie_ war er noch einmal hierhergekommen? Ach ja, er war appariert. Aber _warum_?

Er hatte nicht aufgepaßt. Und wenn man nicht auf jede kleine Bewegung eines Todessers achtete konnte man nun einmal so enden. Dabei hatte alles ganz harmlos, fast alltäglich begonnen... nun, alltäglich für einen Auror namens Harry Potter...

_"Potter! Trommeln Sie Ihr Team zusammen und kommen Sie sofort nach Paris. Unser dortiger Spion hat Kontakt zu den letzten Resten der französischen Todesser hergestellt und hat sie alle in _L'auberge du Fôret _versammelt. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde!" Wenn ein Befehl schon in dieser Lautstärke kam war es besser, Kingsley Shacklebolts Anordnungen sofort zu befolgen. Seit Madam Bones Ministerin geworden war hatte der ehemalige Auror die Leitung des gesamten magischen Sicherheitsdienstes übertragen bekommen. Außer den Auroren befehligte er auch die Zaubererpolizisten, die Vergißmichs und die Abteilung zur Umkehr Verunglückter Zauberei. Und er, Harry Potter, hatte das... Glück, als Captain einer Truppe Auroren unter Shacklebolt zu arbeiten._

_"Geht in Ordnung, Sir!" Harry salutierte, obwohl Shacklebolts Kopf im Feuer schon wieder abgewendet war. Dann zog er sein Auror-Amulett aus dem Ausschnitt seiner Roben und aktivierte den Proteus-Zauber, den er darauf gelegt hatte._

_Wenig später marschierten fünf Zauberer und Hexen in Auror-Roben durch die Tür seines Büros._

_"Wieder mal ein Notfall, was, Cap?" fragte Daphne Greengrass, eine burschikose junge Frau die mit Harry zusammen zur Schule gegangen war. _

_"Shacks will uns in Paris, am besten schon gestern," erwiderte Harry._

_"Paris, eh? Die Stadt der Liebe... Daffy, mein Schatz, da wirst selbst du weich!" Gilbert Darkmoore, Harrys Leutnant und direkter Untergebener, flirtete wie immer mit der zwölf Jahre jüngeren Daphne, die, ebenfalls wie immer, seine Avancen mit einem Augenrollen quittierte. Darkmoores bester Freund und Kampfteampartner Duncan Shoemaker boxte ihn grinsend in den Arm._

_"Gib's auf, Gil!"_

_"Informationen?" fragte Theodore Nott, ein weiterer Schulkamerad Harrys, knapp._

_"Keine. Ort ist eine Kneipe namens _L'auberge du Fôret _nahe dem Friedhof Père Lachaise."_

_"Und um was geht es?" Carl Hopper, ein Veteran des Kampfes gegen Voldemort stand zwar kurz vor der Pensionierung, aber seine instinktive Fähigkeit, jede Situation sofort richtig einzuschätzen machte ihn zu einem wertvollen Bestandteil im Team eines solchen Heißsporns wie Harry Potter._

_"Den Rest der französischen Todesser. Unser Spion dort ist unter ihnen, paßt auf, daß ihr niemanden erledigt, der das Zeichen gibt." Anerkennendes Pfeifen von allen Teammitgliedern. Sie waren die Besten, das wußten sie, dennoch waren sie stets stolz, daß Spezialaufträge wie dieser eigentlich _immer_an das Potter-Team gingen._

_"Also dann, Team... los geht's!" Geschlossen verließen die fünf Zauberer und eine Hexe Harrys Büro, auf dem Weg zum Apparationspunkt im Foyer des Ministeriums. Obwohl die meisten Hexen und Zauberer Probleme mit der Langstrecken-Apparation über die Landesgrenzen hinweg hatten war jedes einzelne Mitglied des Potter-Teams so lange gedrillt worden bis sie sie beherrschten. Harry selbst hatte auf dieser Voraussetzung bestanden nachdem er im Krieg erlebt hatte, wie niemand einem gefangen genommenen Auror helfen konnte weil Voldemort diesen nach Albanien verschleppt hatte, einfach aus dem Grund, weil außer Albus Dumbledore, ihm selbst und einigen wenigen ausgewählten Phoenixagenten niemand schnell genug folgen konnte._

_Paris war in ein paar Sekunden erreicht. Harry schüttelte das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das mit einer langen Apparation kam, ab und winkte seinem Team, sich zu verteilen. Vor ihnen ragte ein schmutziges Schild aus einer Hauswand, die seit mehreren Jahrzehnten keinen frischen Putz oder frische Farbe gesehen hatte. _L'auberge du Fôret

Routine. Es war alles nur reine Routine gewesen. Das Gelände sichern, Greengrass und Hopper zur Hintertür schicken, Darkmoore und Shoemaker bewachten die Vordertür und er und Nott belegten das Gebäude mit Anti-Apparationszaubern bevor sie stürmten. Wie hätten sie damit rechnen können, daß einer der Todesser seinen Sohn dabei hatte? Er hatte sich methodisch geduscht. Nun schüttelte Harry das Wasser aus seinen glatten blonden Haaren und bändigte sie mit ein paar Bürstenstrichen bevor er mit einem Fingerschnipsen die Hauselfe von gestern- Marcy- rief und Kaffee bestellte. Normalerweise trank er ja Tee... aber er fühlte sich so gerädert, daß er die starke Dosis Koffein brauchte. Dieser Sohn war schon etwas anderes gewesen...

_"Micheeel!" Erwartungsgemäß hatten die letzten französischen Anhänger Voldemorts sich nicht kampflos ergeben wollen. Nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, daß sie nicht aus dem Gebäude entkommen konnten (Harrys Anti-Apparationszauber waren etwas, auf das er stolz war) hatten sie sich hinter der Theke verschanzt. Alle- bis auf den Spion in seinem dunklen Kapuzenumhang, der sich Harry und Nott mit den vereinbarten Handzeichen zu erkennen gegeben hatte und einen etwa vierzehnjährigen Jungen, der nun in Harrys Griff zappelte._

_"Kommen Sie alle mit erhobenen Händen hinter der Theke hervor und ergeben Sie sich. Die Internationale Zauberergemeinschaft garantiert ihnen ein faires Verfahren!" rief Harry. Mit einer Geisel war es schon fast zu einfach, die Todesser festzunehmen. Sie waren alle Reinblüter- und damit legten sie mehr Wert auf ihre Familie als auf die Treue zu einem schon lange toten Dunklen Lord. Drei der acht Todesser warfen ihre Zauberstäbe über die Theke. Harry nickte Nott zu, der sie aufhob und in seiner Tasche verstaute. Die Zauberer, zu denen diese Zauberstäbe gehörten, bewegten sich langsam und zögernd mit erhobenen Händen auf Harrys wachsamen Partner zu. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit lastete besonders auf jenem Mann mittleren Alters, der den Jungen in Harrys Griff besorgt beobachtete._

_"Michel! Ne t'inquiè..." Weiter kam der augenscheinliche Vater des Jungen nicht. Michel biß Harry in die Hand, und so begabt der Auror auch in zauberstabloser und normaler Magie, in den waffenlosen Kampfkünsten und im Umgang mit Waffen war, der alte Reflex des Wegziehens der gebissenen Hand blieb vorhanden. Und Michel nutzte den einen Augenblick, den er hatte um in seine Robentasche zu greifen und einen Zaubertrank hervorzuholen._

_Rauch explodierte rund um Harry und den Spion. Er hatte beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen um die erstickenden Dämpfe abzublocken, aber sie schlängelten sich zwischen seinen Fingern durch, seine Kleidung entlang, in seine Nase, seine Augen, seinen Mund... alles drehte sich, ihm war schlecht und glühende Messer durchbohrten jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut. Neben sich hörte er den Spion erstickt aufschreien, aber er konnte nicht mehr als ein schwaches Röcheln von sich geben._

_Und dann war es vorbei. Die Todesser, die geglaubt hatten, Harry Potters momentane Schwäche nutzen zu können wurden von einer Welle stabloser Magie betäubt. Sein Team stürmte durch beide Türen. Harry brach zusammen (zauberstablose Magie forderte noch immer ihren hohen Tribut von dem Zwanzigjährigen), blieb aber bei Bewußtsein. Nur die eckigen, schwarzen Schatten am Rande seines Blickfeldes irritierten ihn. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen- und traf auf Stoff._

_ Moment, was... Verwirrt blickte Harry an sich hinunter. Er trug auf einmal einen dunklen Kapuzenumhang aus feinem Stoff... und seine Hände waren feingliedriger und bleicher als zuvor. _

_"Was... was war das?" fragte er. Neben ihm stöhnte jemand. _

_"Verdammt, Potter- mußtest du so hart zuschlagen? Es ist nicht gerade angenehm, wenn eine Welle aus Magie einen umhaut, weißt du?" Diese Stimme kannte er... so gut wie seine eigene. Er rappelte sich auf._

_"Tut mir leid..." sagte er und drehte sich um, um dem Spion die Hand zu reichen und zu guter Arbeit zu gratulieren. Dann erstarrte er._

_"Captain, alle Subjekte verhaftet und mit Portschlüsseln ins Ministerium versehen... nun ja, alle bis auf zwei. Der Vater dieses Jungen und eine Frau sind entkommen." meldete Hopper salutierend. "Wir konnten sie nicht mehr einholen, da wir um Ihr Wohlergehen besorgt waren. Sind Sie in Ordnung, Captain? Sie sehen nicht sehr gut aus..."_

_Das war eine Untertreibung. Harry sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Und das Seltsame war, daß er das sehen konnte. Denn... er stand neben sich. Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Und Harry Potter neben ihm hatte eine grünliche Färbung angenommen, die seinen Augen entsprach._

_Aber wenn Harry Potter neben ihm stand und er unmißverständlich immer noch einen Körper hatte und Harry Potter _war_... hatte dieser seltsame Zaubertrank dann einen Doppelgänger erschaffen?_

_"Captain?" fragte Hopper besorgt. Harry Potter neben Harry schluckte._

_"Macht... was immer wir tun müssen. Ich... ich bleibe hier in Paris und... und spreche mit... ich versuche einfach, die zwei anderen einzufangen. Ihr... macht schonmal Feierabend."_

_"Captain, Sie müssen noch die Portschlüssel aktivieren. Nur Sie haben das Paßwort, wissen Sie nicht mehr? Sind Sie sicher, daß wir keinen Heiler rufen sollen?" Shoemaker war nun ebenfalls dazugekommen._

_"Nein, kein Heiler... ich... ich aktiviere die Portschlüssel," sagte Harry neben Harry. Harry hielt sein Double am Ärmel seiner Auror-Roben zurück._

_"Weißt du überhaupt das Paßwort?" zischte er. Seine Stimme klang ihm selbst fremd in den Ohren._

_"Nein, Potter- wie ist es?" zischte Harry zurück._

_"Potter? Dann bist du... kein Double von mir?" stammelte der echte Harry mit der unbekannten Stimme._

_"Nein! Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist- wir haben unsere Körper getauscht, du Genie! Michel experimentiert mit Zaubertränken. Und sein Vater und seine Tante sind auf freiem Fuß. Ich bin so gut wie tot wenn sie das herausfinden!"_

_"Du meinst wohl _ich _bin so gut wie tot- du bist momentan... Harry Potter! Aber wer bin ich eigentlich?"_

_"Sag bloß das weißt du immer noch nicht, Potter? Du bist wirklich dämlich, wie hast du eigentlich die Auror-Prüfung bestanden? Indem du deinen Namen groß und deutlich draufgeschrieben hast? Oder hat dir dein kleines Schlammblut-Maskottchen geholfen?"_

_"Laß Hermine aus dem Spiel, Malfoy!" Harry neben ihm lachte._

_"Siehst du, doch nicht ganz hoffnungslos, Potter! Und jetzt sag mir das Paßwort!"_

Alles war reibungslos abgelaufen. Malfoy hatte die Todesser auf direktem Weg in die Untersuchungshaft ins Gefängnis der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung geschickt. Sein Team war abgereist. Und dann... dann hatten sie versucht, sich wieder zurückzuzaubern. Sie hatten sich gestritten, wie damals in Hogwarts. Er hatte eine blutige Nase, sein Körper ein blaues Auge. Aber sie waren immer noch nicht sie selbst. Schließlich hatte Harry die Führung übernommen, noch einmal alle Zauber sogar zauberstablos versucht- und ihren Streit mit Auror-Logik beendet.

Harry trocknete sich vollends ab und suchte nach Malfoys Kleiderschrank. Natürlich hätte er sich eigentlich gleich denken können, daß es diese Tür neben der Badezimmertür war, die in eine begehbare Kammer von der Größe seines eigenen Schlafzimmers führte, in der Roben, Hosen, Pullover, Hemden, Jacketts... in allen erdenklichen Farben und Formen hingen. Marcy platzte wieder herein, aber Harry schickte sie zum Frühstückmachen zurück. Er konnte sich im Gegensatz zu Malfoy durchaus selbst anziehen und mußte dazu keine arme Hauselfe mißbrauchen! Wie er es überhaupt in diesem vollkommen gegensätzlichen, bleichen, etwas schwächeren (weil nicht ganz so muskulösen), aber wenigstens durchtrainierten, Körper aushielt...

_"Der Wechselzauber funktioniert nicht!" stöhnte Harry in Malfoys Körper. "Und meine Metamorphmagus-Verwandlung auch nicht- du bist immer noch ich. Meine Fähigkeiten hast du nicht übernommen..."_

_"Und was glaubst du, wie ich mich dabei fühle, Potter? Dein Job mit den Fähigkeiten eines Otto-Normalzauberers? Ich bin kein Dumbledore, so wie du!" _

_"Was heißt hier 'mein Job', Malfoy? Du gehst schön brav nach Hause, und ich suche nach den beiden Ausreißern."_

_"Und wirst von den französischen Auroren gejagt, von den Todessern möglichst schnell abgeschlachtet- glaubst du, die zögern auch nur einen Moment, einen Verräter mit _Avada Kedavra _ins Jenseits zu schicken? Mein Körper hat nicht denselben Schutz gegen den Todesfluch wie deiner! De la Rue- das ist der Mann, den du entkommen lassen hast- und Leblanc haben bestimmt schon den unterstützenden Mitgliedern Bescheid gesagt. Ich bin deinetwegen ein markierter Mann, Potter. Wenn du Michel de la Rue nicht..."_

_"Schon gut, Malfoy, ich verstehe. Es ist spät. Du bist ich, ich bin du... und wir können nichts daran ändern, bis Michel de la Rue nicht mit seinem Rezept rausrückt. Also... wir machen folgendes: du apparierst zurück nach England, alarmierst Snape- der soll eine Lösung finden- und bist solange ich. Hier ist meine Adresse- ich bin mein eigener Geheimniswahrer." Er kritzelte etwas auf einen Streifen Pergament. "Morgen treffen wir uns, auf dem Platz vor dem Centre Pompidou. Ich versuche, heute nacht du zu sein. Gib mir deine Adresse!" _

_Malfoy__grinste. Es war seltsam, das Malfoy-Grinsen auf Harry Potters Gesicht zu sehen. "Hier, Potter." Er reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte. "Sei nicht zu schockiert!"_

_Harry schnaubte. "Wehe du bist morgen nicht da, Malfoy!" _

_"Mir macht es nicht mehr Spaß, du zu sein als dir, ich zu sein!" Malfoy grinste und konzentrierte sich. Dann fiel das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht._

_"Uh... Potter, ich kann nicht über das Meer weg apparieren."_

_"Doch!" zischte Harry, "du bist ich!" Aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher- und anscheinend hatte er dummerweise nicht Malfoys Undurchsichtigkeit._

_"Hab ich dich doch erwischt!" Malfoy winkte arrogant (was in Harrys Körper einfach zu seltsam aussah) und verschwand. "Bis morgen, Potter!" echote es._

_Harry schüttelte den Kopf und apparierte zu der Adresse, die Malfoy ihm gegeben hatte._

Zugegeben, ihn hatte der Schlag getroffen. Malfoys Penthouse-Wohnung hatte innen die Ausmaße eines Schlosses und war genauso ausgestattet. Er hatte zehn Minuten gebraucht, bis er das Badezimmer gefunden hatte. Eine Hauselfe war mitten in seine Dusche hineingeplatzt und hatte sich entschuldigt, daß die warmen Handtücher erst jetzt bereit standen. Und damit nicht genug... Harry schüttelte sich, streifte sich den normalsten Pullover, den er in Malfoys begehbarer Kleiderkammer und den einfachsten schwarzen Mantel über bevor er aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus in das Wohnzimmer ging. Die Hauselfen hatten ihm Kaffee versprochen, für den er noch Zeit hatte, bevor er zum Centre Pompidou apparieren mußte, um Malfoy zu treffen. Obwohl- eigentlich wollte er nur möglichst schnell aus der Wohnung und vor diesem Körper im Himmelbett fliehen...

_"Allô, mon petit dragon!_ _C'est moi! Où est-ce, dragon? Ah, réponds pas, je vais te chercher... __Tu es dans ta chambre, non?" Die Männerstimme sprach französisch, eine Sprache von der er unglücklicherweise kein Wort verstand. Oh, Malfoy würde bezahlen... was hatte er ihn nur abgelenkt?_

_"Je t'ai trouvé, mon dragon... mais qu'est-ce que c'est?" __Ein Mann tänzelte durch die offene Tür zu Malfoys... Schlafsaal (das hier war schließlich kein Zimmer mehr!) und in Harrys Blickfeld. Mußte wohl ein Freund von Malfoy sein, der öfter zu Besuch kam. Harry stellte das kleine Fläschchen mit einem ihm unbekannten Trank wieder auf die überdimensionale Kommode zurück._

_"Mon cher- tes cheveux!_ _Ta peau! Tu n'as pas utilisé ma crème, non?" __Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was dieser Mensch von ihm wollte._

_"Entschuldigung... was ist los?" fragte er auf englisch, mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck, den er zustande bringen konnte._

_"Du wielst mit mir spielen, ja?" antwortete der Fremde, dankenswerterweise auf englisch, auch wenn er dank seines dicken französischen Akzents kaum zu verstehen war. "Mein _dragon_wiel eine Spiel spielen miet seine Jean-Claude, rischtig? Isch liebe es, wenn du su mier Engliesch sprichst! Und diese_ vêtementstrès érotique et sexy_! So anders... _mais je les aime!_"_

_"Moment... du..." stotterte Harry und vergaß, daß er eigentlich ein Malfoy sein sollte- selbstsicher, arrogant und verwöhnt. Ihm war heiß und schwindlig. Was ging hier eigentlich vor?_

_"Aber_cheri_, du hast miesch doch nischt vergessen? Isch bin es, deine Jean-Claude!" Weder Harrys Auror-Training noch seine Sucher-Reflexe retteten ihn vor dem, was nun kam._

_Jean-Claude umarmte ihn und küßte ihn auf den Mund. Küßte. Ihn. _

_Auf den Mund._

_Harrys letzter Gedanke bevor die Dunkelheit ihn gnädigerweise umfing war:_

_ Verdammt... ich bin schwul!_

* * *

_... to be continued ..._

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 1. Wenn ihr nicht zu sehr davon abgeschreckt seid- Kapitel 2 folgt am Sonntag! 

Love from

_Starlight_


	2. Wen soll ich bitte fangen?

Hi-ho!

Tut mir leid, eigentlich wollte ich ja sagen daß Kapitel 2 heute kommt und Kapitel 3 am Sonntag... na ja, ich hoffe, ihr seid positiv überrascht und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin. 

Die Zeilen aus _Look through my eyes_ stammen aus dem Soundtrack zu Disneys _Brother Bear_ und ist Eigentum Phil Collins', seiner Produzenten und Disneys. Die Verwendung der Liedzeilen geschieht ausschließlich zur Illustration dieser Geschichte, ein Eingriff in die Rechte der Eigentümer ist nicht beabsichtigt. Aus der Verwendung erwächst der Autorin dieser Geschichte kein Profit; dies ist auch nicht beabsichtigt.

* * *

Kurzzusammenfassung: Post-Hogwarts. Harry ist Auror. Draco ist ein Spion. Harry ist Draco. Draco ist Harry. Ein Todesser als Auror? Ein Beinahe-Muggel in einer Zauberer-Penthouse-Wohnung so groß wie ein Schloß? 

Jeder der beiden muß lernen, das Leben des jeweils anderen zu leben- dabei ist die Stimmung zwischen ihnen seit Hogwarts nicht gerade besser geworden!

Eine Geschichte um zwei Feinde, Verwechslungen, und wie ein Perspektivenwechsel manchmal dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge helfen kann.

* * *

_ "..." sprechen_

_'...' denken_

_xXxXOrts-/Zeitwechsel (was, sollte klar sein) _

* * *

**_Gewidmet Jamie Lee Jeffus, die mit ihrer Challenge die Idee für diese Geschichte geliefert hat. _**

* * *

_Kapitel 2_: **Moment... wen soll ich fangen?**

* * *

'Verdammt... ich bin hetero!'

Draco Malfoy haßte sein Leben.

Nein, das nahm er doch wieder zurück. Er haßte _Potters_Leben. Er haßte diese eklige, viel zu kleine, muggelverseuchte Bude, die Potter seine Wohnung nannte. Er haßte dieses winzige Abstellkämmerchen mit dem tröpfelnden... Ding, das Potter sein Bad und seine Dusche nannte. Er haßte... nun, er haßte einfach alles, was Harry Potter war.

Inklusive der attraktiven, rothaarigen Frau auf dem engen, mit kratziger Baumwolle bezogenen Bett. Ein simples Kingsize-Bett... Potter war wirklich ein Plebeianer!

"Harry... Schatz, willst du nicht ins Bett kommen?" Nein, wollte er nicht wirklich. Abgesehen davon, daß er sich in Potters Körper ungefähr fünfmal nervöser fühlte als in seinem eigenen- mußte diese ständige Bewegung sein- und daß er absolut gar nichts für diese... Frau vor ihm, deren Namen er noch nicht einmal kannte, übrig hatte war er auch noch schlecht gelaunt.

Er war heterosexuell. Potter war heterosexuell. Und er, Draco Malfoy, würde sich noch fünf Wochen lang mit diesem Problem herumschlagen müssen.

Fünf Wochen. So lange würde es dauern, bis der modifizierte Körpertausch-Trank endlich nicht mehr wirken würde. Das hatte zumindest Severus behauptet, und wenn der beste Zaubertränkemeister nach eingehender Studie des Subjekts (in diesem Fall Potters Körper und Blut) feststellte, daß es kein Gegenmittel gab, das schneller hergestellt werden konnte, dann gab es kein Gegenmittel.

_Snapes Türen hatten dieselben Charakteristika wie der Mann selbst. Fast unhörbar näherten sie sich dem gesclossenen Zustand, nur um dann in letzter Sekunde mit erschreckender Lautstärke zuzufallen und den Besucher gebührend einzuschüchtern. Draco war an diese Eigenart der Privaträume seines Mentors und Paten gewöhnt und zuckte daher nicht weiter mit der Wimper. Potter hingegen schien nicht so abgehärtet zu sein, Severus' hochgezogene Augenbraue sprach Bände._

_"Potter?" fragte der Zaubertränkemeister in jenem Tonfall zwischen Höflichkeit und Beleidigung, den er perfektioniert hatte._

_"Severus," nickte Draco, "wir haben ein Problem."_

_Severus' wand war so schnell auf Draco gerichtet, daß dieser nicht einmal die Zeit fand, erschreckt zu blinzeln. Seine Maske saß jedoch perfekt an ihrem Platz und er schob gelassen die Spitze der auf ihn gerichteten Waffe beiseite während er mit festen, zielgerichteten Schritten auf seinen Stammplatz nahe Severus' Kamin zusteuerte._

_Severus' Slytherin-Pokerface verriet nicht, was er dachte- seine Okklumentik-Kenntnisse standen denen Dumbledores in nichts nach- aber die leichte Anspannung der Muskeln unter der engen Arbeitsrobe ließen erkennen, daß Dracos Ersatz-Vater, der ihn vor einem Leben im Dienste Voldemorts gerettet hatte sich nicht überrumpeln lassen würde. Er hatte erkannt, daß sein Besucher nicht der war, der er zu sein schien._

_"Severus, wir haben ein Problem." Draco entschied sich, den direkten Angriff zu wagen. Manchmal halfen Verzögerungstaktiken nicht, sie schadeten sogar. Mit dem Bewußtsein der Malfoy-Überlegenheit setzte Draco sich auf einen der leeren Zaubertrank-Arbeitstische._

_"Das scheint mir auch so. Wer sind Sie? Sie sind nicht Potter. Was fällt Ihnen ein, einfach so in meine privaten Räume... Moment, Draco?"_

_Ein leichtes Neigen des Kopfes; Zustimmung. Ein Lächeln so warm, wie es einem Malfoy nur möglich war._

_"Severus. Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, wären die Umstände anders."_

_"Wie kommt es, daß du Potters Gestalt angenommen hast? Hast du mit Vielsaft-Trank experimentiert?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Wobei Potters Brille (deren einer Bügel lose war; abgesehen davon war sie ein modisches Unding!) ihm von den Augen rutschte und er erkennen mußte, daß der verdammte Angeber ohne sie blind wie ein Maulwurf war._

_Verärgert rückte Draco das Ding auf seiner Nase wieder zurecht."Nein, Severus. Keine Experimente meinerseits. Allerdings..." Er begann mit einem raschen Bericht seiner Mission. Während die Todesser sich über Severus' Rolle seit der letzten Schlacht im Klaren waren hatte Draco seine wahre Einstellung verborgen halten können und hatte damit Severus' Rolle als einziger Spion des Lichts übernommen. Natürlich war das Ganze sehr viel einfacher, nun, da kein in Legilimentik bewanderter Dunkler Lord mehr über die Todesser regierte, dennoch mußte er nach wie vor sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn einer seiner angeblichen Freunde ihn bei Severus sehen würde..._

_"Potter kam natürlich mit Pauken, Trompeten und Trommelwirbeln in euer Treffen gestürmt, richtig?" fragte Severus trocken. Draco lachte. Er konnte den trockenen Humor seines Mentors gut leiden und vor allem verstehen. Die Linie zwischen Kompliment und Beleidigung war fein bei Severus Snape, etwas, was das Schlammblut Granger in all ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts nie verstanden hatte, trotz ihrer überragenden Intelligenz. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß sie sich mit Idioten wie dem Wiesel umgeben hatte..._

_"Potter kam mit Pauken, Trompeten, Trommelwirbeln und Lichteffekten hereingestürmt," bestätigte Draco trocken, seine eigenen Gedanken in den Hintergrund verbannend, "und er hat Michel de la Rue und seinen Vater unterschätzt." Nun, wenn er ehrlich war hatte er, Draco, Potter abgelenkt, aber..._

_"Und Michel de la Rue hat einen Wechseltrank aktiviert in dem Moment, als Potter und du nebeneinander standen?" Draco nickte wieder._

_"Einen experimentellen Wechseltrank, Severus. Die Farbe war violett und nicht pink-violett."_

_"Das... dieser Michel muß so gut sein, wie Madame Maxime behauptet hat. Er hat es fertig gebracht, die Wirkung zu verstärken... es gibt da eine Theorie..." Severus erläuterte Draco rasch, was einige Zaubertränkemeister in der Theorie diskutiert hatten- in einem der letzten monatlichen Zaubertrank-Journale._

_"Wenn Michel das also in die Praxis umgesetzt hat... wenn er tatsächlich den Einfluß des Mondkrauts negiert hat und..."_

_"Genau. Wenn das so ist, und das ist es bestimmt- ich teste dein Blut, Draco, um das herauszufinden- dann steckst du fest. Und zwar fünf Wochen lang anstelle der sonst üblichen fünf Tage."_

_"Und es gibt kein Gegenmittel."_

_"Kein Gegenmittel. Der Wechseltrank, weil zeitlich begrenzt, erfordert kein Antidot. Und bis ich eines entwickelt habe gehen mehr als fünf Wochen ins Land."_

_"Verdammt. Ich hasse Potters Körper jetzt schon!" jammerte Draco._

_"Nun, zumindest bist du jetzt der Held der Zauberwelt," meinte Severus trocken. Draco stöhnte._

_"Und soll auch noch Todesser fangen, oder wie? Ich habe keine Ahnung davon, was ein Auror tut, Severus!"_

_"Dann lern es, und schnell- und jetzt raus hier. Potter bleibt nie allzu lange hier... woran das wohl liegt?" Eines der seltenen, dünnlippigen Lächeln stahl sich auf Severus' bleiches Gesicht. "Gute Nacht, Draco!"_

_Draco grummelte nur._

Verdammt. Diese Frau meinte doch tatsächlich, sie könnte ihn verführen, indem sie sich von hinten an ihn heranschlich und versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich doch zurück zu Jean-Claude, in seine wunderschöne Wohnung, in der er in einer zivilisierten Sprache distanziert und distinguiert flirten konnte um dann eine wundervolle... nun steckte ihm diese Hexe gar die Zunge ins Ohr! Draco zuckte zusammen.

"Hast du dich verletzt, Schatz?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, wobei seine Brille verrutschte. Verdammtes Ding, warum trug Potter sie eigentlich noch? Severus hatte Augenkorrektur-Tränke, die zwischen einem Tag und einem ganzen Jahr wirkten, dieses... Gestell war wirklich überflüssig!

Fünf Wochen...

Gleich morgen früh würde er Severus wieder aufsuchen und um einen Augenkorrektur-Trank für eine Woche bitten- nein, um fünf Dosen dieses Trankes. Warum sollte er sich wie ein Maulwurf fühlen nur, weil Potter das schätzte?

"Harry... was ist nur heute mit dir? Du bist so anders!" beklagte sich die Frau. Draco schob sie von sich und ging mit langen Schritten in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank fand sich nichts stärkeres als Butterbier. Natürlich nicht.

'Sankt Potter... du gehst mir wirklich auf die Nerven. Du hättest mir wenigstens den Namen deiner... Freundin sagen können!'

"Ich bin müde. Und ich hatte eine Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy." Wenn er Potter richtig einschätzte würde ihn das durchaus aus der Bahn werfen. Wenn nicht... nun, Kopfschmerzen waren immer eine Lösung. Eine Massage wie Jean-Claude würde ihm dieses weibliche Wesen da nun nicht verabreichen können, aber vielleicht würde sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein würde ihn Jean-Claude wohl auch nicht massieren. Sie hatten sich in letzter Zeit einfach auseinandergelebt... er war nie mehr zu erreichen, war kälter und brutaler geworden... Draco seufzte, was die Frau zum Anlaß für neue Zuneigungsbekundungen nahm.

"Kein Wunder, daß du so angespannt bist, Schatz. Meine Familie und dich hat er immer besonders gehaßt." Draco brummte etwas, von dem er hoffte, daß es eine Zustimmung war während er sich überlegte, wie er aus dieser Wohnung und Potters Leben fliehen konnte. Moment... er hatte ihre Familie... dann war diese Frau...

'Ginny Weasley! Wie vorhersehbar, Potter!'

"Komm ins Bett, Harry. Ich massiere dir den Rücken..." Draco nickte. Die Wieselin mochte nervig, Potters Freundin und vor allem weiblich sein, aber gegen eine Massage hatte er nichts einzuwenden. Der alte Trick mit dem Einschlafen funktionierte nicht nur bei Frauen!

Somit wurde es doch eine einigermaßen erträgliche Nacht. Im Gegensatz zu Jean-Claude schnarchte Ginny Weasley nämlich nicht.

xXxXx

Draco erwartete Punkt zehn Uhr Pariser Ortszeit die Ankunft Sankt Potters auf dem belebten Platz vor Georges Pompidous Zentrum. Verborgen unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang des Aurors, den dieser dankenswerterweise in seinem winzigen, hölzernen Kleiderschrank neben seinen fünf Auror-Roben und spärlichen sonstigen Kleidungsstücken aufgehängt hatte beobachtete er das Treiben der ahnungslosen Muggel und verfluchte sich dafür, daß er nicht früh genug erwacht war um noch vor der Apparation nach Paris den Augenkorrekturtrank von Severus zu holen, da sich die Ränder von Potters Brille im Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu verfangen drohten.

Ein leises Zischen ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Potter... er konnte fast lautlos apparieren, selbst über große Strecken hinweg.

"Hallo, Potter," sagte er leise.

"Hallo,_Malfoy_," zischte es eisig hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Hätte sein Name viele 's'-Laute enthalten hätte Potter wohl Parsel gesprochen.

"Potter, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten... folge mir, unauffällig." Potter schnaubte etwas, das wie "Auror!" klang.

"Ich weiß, daß du ein Auror bist, Idiot," murmelte Draco und schlich hinter eine der Brunnenstatuen, um sich dort des Unsichtbarkeitsumhangs zu entledigen.

"Bist du verrückt?" fuhr ihn Potters Stimme- schon wieder hinter ihm, verdammt, dieser Potter war doch nicht schlecht!- an.

"Was?" fragte Draco scharf.

"Roben. Wir sind im _Muggelteil _von Paris!" Harry- in Dracos Körper- machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit beiden Händen und verwandelte seine eigenen Auror-Roben in ein unauffälliges Set von Jeans und einem engen, schwarzen T-Shirt. Er hatte Geschmack, stellte Draco fest.

"War das nötig, Potter?" fragte er dennoch mit betont genervt-gelangweilter Stimme.

"Ja, Malfoy. Was für Neuigkeiten gibt es?" Draco blickte sich um. Die Muggel waren zahlreicher geworden.

"Nicht hier," sagte er. Potter hinter sich eilte er über den Platz und in eine der vielen abzweigenden Straßen. Leider wimmelte es auch dort von Muggeln...

"Hier ist es auch nicht besser!" nörgelte Potter. Auch wenn er Dracos Körper hatte, sein Tonfall war immer noch sein eigener und rieb an Dracos ohnehin schon empfindlichen Nerven.

"Gehen wir in ein Café," preßte der Slytherin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Oh, wie gerne würde er Potter einfach nur einen schönen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen... einen Schlaf-Fluch, der ihn erst in einhundert Jahren wieder erwachen lassen würde... oder einen _Confundus_, nach dem Potter hilflos durch die Stadt irren und damit seinen lieben, netten _Kollegen _in die Hände fallen würde...

"Wohin?" fragte Potter, ebenfalls gepreßt.

"Nahe meiner Wohnung, zehn Minuten von hier." Um Energie zu sparen, sich nicht gegenseitig umzubringen und beider Blutdruck zu schonen sprachen sie während des Fußmarsches kein Wort- und das war es, ein Fußmarsch. Potter konnte einfach nicht langsam gehen, er schien stets in Eile- und seltsamerweise stellte Draco fest, daß Potters Körper ein solches Tempo einfach besser lag. Und daß Potter verdammt gut in Form war. Während sein unwilliger Gryffindor-Partner schwer atmete, als sie endlich an Dracos kleinem Stammcafé (_Le Petit-Déjeuner du Roi_) angekommen waren _spürte _Draco noch nicht einmal, daß sie zehn Minuten quasi gejoggt waren. Er sollte wohl wirklich ein bißchen... Sport treiben.

Draco bestellte einen Tisch, bestellte ihr Frühstück (die klassischen Croissants und Getränke) und plauderte vergnügt mit dem Personal. Die Kellner, die ihn kannten, beäugten mißtrauisch seinen Körper, der nicht ein einziges Wort auf Französisch verlauten ließ, obwohl sie ihn mehrfach ansprachen, aber Draco entschied, daß es besser war, Potter _nicht_reden zu lassen, was er diesem auch mit mehreren Blicken klarmachte. Glücklicherweise war Potter ein guter Auror und konnte Körpersprache lesen... wenn er auch ein miserabler Schauspieler war. Tief einatmen... dann ließ es sich nicht mehr weiter hinausschieben. Potter wirkte explosionsbereit, und Draco berichtete darum lieber unverblümt von Severus' Einschätzung der Lage

Zwei Tassen Milchkaffee (Harry traute dem französischen Tee nicht über den Weg; Draco liebte seine _boule_, die riesige Tasse voller Milchkaffee, zum Frühstück), die vor ihnen standen, erzitterten, als Harry Potter seinem ungläubigen Entsetzen mit einem kleinen Ausbruch wilder Magie freien Lauf ließ.

"WAS? FÜNF Wochen?" Draco rollte die Augen. Potter mußte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wo immer er war. Natürlich mußte er auch vergessen, daß ein Malfoy wie Draco niemals in der Öffentlichkeit seinen Gefühlen derart freien Lauf lassen würde.

Und er mußte vergessen, daß unter anderem auch Muggel das Kaffee besuchten, die jetzt mit wilden Augen unter die Tische krochen, weil sie ein Erdbeben erwarteten. Was man nicht alles tat, um nicht aufzufallen... Draco hob seinen Zauberstab. Potter wollte ihm noch in den Arm fallen, blieb jedoch zum Glück an der Tischkante hängen und verschüttete nur seinen Kaffee über Dracos Cashmere-Pullover. Verdammt. Das war einer seiner Lieblingspullis... aber die Muggel waren wichtiger.

"_Obliviate_!" Die Muggel blinzelten. "Ihr habt alle eine Goldmünze davonrollen sehen und wolltet sie aufheben," sagte Draco. Potter schnaubte und versuchte, mit einer Papierserviette der schwimmenden Milchkaffeebrühe Herr zu werden.

"Wie wäre es mit einem konstruktiven Vorschlag, Potter?" fragte Draco eisig. Verdammter Gryffindor...

"Uh," machte Potter. Ahnungslosigkeit paßte _nicht_zu einem Malfoy.

In diesem Moment piepste Harrys Auror-Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. 'Nächsten Flohpunkt aufsuchen!' leuchtete in roten Buchstaben über dem Ziffernblatt.

"Sieht so aus, als hätten wir keine Zeit mehr, Potter. Ich... du... _wir_müssen deine... meine... verdammt, ich muß zum Floh!" Er warf passende Scheine auf den Tisch und bedeutete Potter, daß er dem Personal zunicken sollte, das sich mit einem leicht verwirrten und eingeschappten Lächeln von den beiden Gästen verabschiedete. Potter fand mit geübtem Auge einen Platz hinter zwei großen Mülltonnen, forderte seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von Draco und legte ihn um. Dann streckte er zwei Finger unter dem Umhang hervor, und beim Schnipsen dieser Finger disapparierten beide Zauberer zu _L'auberge du Fôret_, dem nächsten Flohpunkt.

Draco hatte kein Problem damit, mit Potters üblicher, scheinheilig-unauffälliger Art eine Flohverbindung zur Aurorzentrale im Ministerium für Zauberei, London zu fordern. Der Wirt der Spelunke (_L'auberge du Fôret_ war in etwa so vertrauenserweckend wie der _Eberkopf_ in Hogsmeade) kam seiner Bitte auch nur zu gern nach, und so kniete er wenig später vor dem Kamin, den Kopf in London, und hörte sich kopfschüttelnd an, was die Leiterin seiner Abteilung, Kingsley Shacklebolts rechte Hand, die Metamorphmagus Nymphadora Tonks, als seine neue Mission gewählt hatte.

"Ich soll _wen_jagen?"

"Einen bekannten Homosexuellen namens Jean-Claude Roussiller. Er steht im Verdacht der Hehlerei, der Produktion illegaler Substanzen, des Menschenhandels mit minderjährigen Muggeln und der Unterstützung schwarzmagischer Tätigkeiten. Dein Team hat uns gesagt, daß du noch in Paris bist, Harry- das ist die perfekte Mission für dich! Ertapp ihn auf frischer Tat- das heißt du bist ab jetzt undercover in der Schwulenszene von Paris!" Tonks amüsierte sich sichtlich. Draco entschloß sich, seine Rolle zu spielen.

"Aber ich... ich bin nicht schwul!" protestierte Draco, obwohl er innerlich erleichtert war. Potter würde diese Rolle so gut spielen wie noch keine!

"Ab jetzt bist du es... Harry-Schatz!" Tonks warf ihm zwinkernd eine Kußhand zu. "Ginny sag ich Bescheid, daß du die nächsten Wochen nicht wiederkommst. Das französische Ministerium unterstützt dich mit allem, was du brauchst... oh, und wenn du Draco Malfoys Dienste noch für dich nutzen möchtest- Gerüchte besagen, daß er genau die Kontakte hat, die du brauchst. Maximal fünf Wochen, Harry- das kannst du doch, oder?"

"Natürlich..." sagte Draco gedehnt.

"Siehst du, fällst schon in die Rolle. Bis dann, Harry!" Tonks löschte ihr Feuer und Draco zog an seinem Ende den Kopf aus dem Kamin- nur um beinahe mit einem kalkweißen Harry Potter alias Draco Malfoy zusammenzustoßen.

"Verdammt... was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Potter.

"Ganz einfach," Draco kam langsam in sein Element, bot dem Wirt, der momentan in ungemütlicher Nähe zu den beiden Zauberern Tische wischte, eine gute Show, "wir ziehen zusammen, Schatz! Du brauchst Abstand von Jean-Claude, wenn er so ein Widerling ist. Er hat seine eigene Wohnung... und ihr habt euch seit einiger Zeit ohnehin nicht mehr so viel zu sagen gehabt. Mach heute noch mit ihm Schluß, Schatz!"

"Aber... ich..."

"Keine Widerrede, Schatz. Du rufst ihn jetzt an, dann sagst du ihm, daß du ihn nicht mehr sehen willst und dann..." Potter wurde immer bleicher.

"Ich kann kein Französisch, Malfoy. Und... warum müssen wir zusammenleben?" Der Wirt war zum Glück wieder weiter weg.

"Ganz einfach. Ich habe keine Ahnung davon, wie man Auror ist, du bist Draco Malfoy und damit ein zurückgezogen lebender Millionär. Du brauchst mich, weil du kein französisch sprichst. Und Jean-Claude überwachen wir gemeinsam. Wenn er sich erst einmal von mir... dir gelöst hat, wird er wahrscheinlich seine angeblichen Aktivitäten verstärken- ich glaube, er wollte schon länger Schluß machen.

"Sieh den Tatsachen in die Augen, Potter- du brauchst mich, ich brauche dich. Und es sind nur fünf Wochen."

'Nur fünf Wochen? Bin ich verrückt?'

"Nur fünf Wochen? Du spinnst, Malfoy- das werden fünf Wochen in der Hölle!"

"Für mich mehr als für dich, Potter. Ich mußte mit meinem Freund Schluß machen und einen verdammten Auror spielen- deinetwegen!"

"Und ich... ich bin ein schwuler Millionär, der in seiner Freizeit Todesser spielt."

Fünf Wochen...

Fünf Wochen in der Hölle. Für beide!

* * *

_ ... to be continued ..._

* * *

_Das also war der zweite Streich... aus der Sicht von Draco Malfoy. Hab ich seinen Charakter einigermaßen getroffen? Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher... Er soll jedenfalls nicht böse, sondern zynisch und ein Opportunist sein. So stelle zumindest ich mir einen erwachsenen Malfoy vor._

_Und Harry und Draco in einer Wohnung- das kann doch nicht gut gehen! Was wird mit Jean-Claude, den restlichen Todessern, Ginny, Harrys Auror-Dasein, Dracos Spion-Rolle..._

_Weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Die Kapitel jedenfalls bleiben wahrscheinlich so kurz... am Sonntag gibt's Nummer drei  
_

_Oh, und ich **muß** wissen, was ihr denkt. Ansonsten stirbt meine Motivation... na ja, nicht wirklich, aber es wäre schön!_

_Love from_

_Starlight _


	3. Wie werde ich ihn los In zehn Sekunden

_So, wie versprochen: Kapitel 3. Bitte verzeiht mir die Verwechslung im letzten Kapitel, Englisch ist meine Muttersprache und ich bemerke leider meistens nicht, wenn ich etwas Englisches in einen deutschen Text einbaue. Meine Betas haben's diesesmal wohl auch übersehen…_

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Wie immer gilt: Klischees, kaputte Egos und sehr viel Spaß inklusive!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin. 

Die Zeilen aus Look through my eyes stammen aus dem Soundtrack zu Disneys Brother Bear und ist Eigentum Phil Collins', seiner Produzenten und Disneys. Die Verwendung der Liedzeilen geschieht ausschließlich zur Illustration dieser Geschichte, ein Eingriff in die Rechte der Eigentümer ist nicht beabsichtigt. Aus der Verwendung erwächst der Autorin dieser Geschichte kein Profit; dies ist auch nicht beabsichtigt.

* * *

Kurzzusammenfassung: Post-Hogwarts. Harry ist Auror. Draco ist ein Spion. Harry ist Draco. Draco ist Harry. Ein Todesser als Auror? Ein Beinahe-Muggel in einer Zauberer-Penthouse-Wohnung so groß wie ein Schloß? 

Jeder der beiden muß lernen, das Leben des jeweils anderen zu leben- dabei ist die Stimmung zwischen ihnen seit Hogwarts nicht gerade besser geworden!

Eine Geschichte um zwei Feinde, Verwechslungen, und wie ein Perspektivenwechsel manchmal dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge helfen kann.

* * *

_"..." sprechen_

_'...' denken_

_xXxXx Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein)_

* * *

_**Gewidmet Jamie Lee Jeffus, die mit ihrer Challenge die Idee für diese Geschichte geliefert hat**_

* * *

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes,_

_You'll be amazed what you find_

_If you look through my eyes._

* * *

_Kapitel 3_: **Wie werde ich ihn los... in zehn Sekunden!**

"Und ich... ich bin ein schwuler Millionär, der in seiner Freizeit Todesser spielt!" Harrys Hautfarbe wechselte nun langsam ins Grünliche. Draco schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. Ein Malfoy zeigte vornehme Blässe, aber doch nicht... _das_.

"Potter, nimm dich zusammen!" zischte er seinem widerwilligen Partner ins Ohr, während er gleichzeitig mit einem (wenn er ehrlich war nur halb) gespielten Ausdruck der Frischverliebtheit Potters Arm schnappte und sich dekorativ daranhängte. Potter gestikulierte kurz mit einer Hand, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, Dracos Umarmung abzuschütteln. Ein Schweigezauber, wie Draco kurz darauf feststellte, Severus' _Muffliato_, um genau zu sein. Potters Gehirn funktionierte trotz aller Beweise zum Gegenteil wohl doch noch ab und an...

"Das sagst du so leicht- du hast nicht gerade einen Undercover-Auftrag für mehrere Wochen bekommen, während dessen du noch nicht einmal daran denken darfst, deiner Freundin zu schreiben, weil du nämlich plötzlich _schwul _sein sollst und..."

... leider. Denn das hieß, daß besagter Zauberer in voller Lautstärke in die nicht gerade unempfindlichen Ohren seines Gegenüber brüllen konnte.

Genervt zog Draco seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte einen Verstummungszauber auf den inzwischen wild fuchtelnden Potter. "Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest- _ich _habe sehr wohl gerade eben diesen Auftrag bekommen, oder siehst du etwa aus wie Harry Potter? Und das mit der Freundin ist überhaupt kein Problem." Auf Harry Potters Gesicht wirkte das berühmte Malfoy-Grinsen mindestens ebenso einschüchternd wie auf dem Original- eher sogar mehr, denn Potter war schließlich der Inbegriff der Mächte des Lichts, der stärkste Zauberer der Welt (mit Konkurrenz einzig von Albus Dumbledore) und ein vollkommen naiver junger Mann, der rot wurde wenn man von Sex mit seiner Freundin sprach. Die eisige Abgebrühtheit eines Draco Malfoy war einfach furchterregend in Kombination mit diesen Eigenschaften.

"Ich bin nämlich wirklich schwul, sollte dir das entfallen sein."

"Nein, das hatte ich für fünf Sekunden vergessen bevor du mich daran erinnert hast." Zu Draco Malfoy hingegen paßte der beißende Sarkasmus, den Harry nur in Gegenwart seines alten Schulfeindes zu zeigen imstande war. Und so fiel es für einen Moment gar nicht auf, daß ein Potter im Körper eines Malfoy festsaß- bis auf die Tatsache, daß Dracos Verstummungszauber für grandiose drei Sekunden angehalten hatte.

"Hey, Potter- scheint als bestehe doch noch Hoffnung für dich, den Ausdruck eben hast du gar nicht schlecht gemacht."

"Ach, halt den Mund, Malfoy!"

"Beiß mich doch, Potter!"

"Hättest du wohl gerne!" schoß Harry zurück.

"Hmmm- so lange dem ein schönes langes Vorspiel mit Erdbeeren und Schokoladensauce vorausgeht hätte ich nicht einmal so viel dagegen, das hast du ganz richtig erkannt."

"Du bist unverbesserlich."

"Und du bist prüde."

"Und du... Moment, ich bin nicht prüde!" Dracos Körper errötete sehr viel stärker als Harry es von seinem eigenen gewohnt war- seine Ohren konnten wahrscheinlich sogar einem wütenden Ron in puncto Rotton Konkurrenz machen.

"Bist du. Und versuch' gar nicht erst, es zu leugnen. Ich wette, mit deiner kleinen Freundin hast du noch nicht einmal die Stellung gewechselt."

"Malfoy!"

"Potter, bitte. Es scheint, als hättest du heute ein echtes Identitätsproblem,_Draco_._Du _bist Malfoy, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ach... laß' mich in Ruhe." Harry schmollte.

"Nicht schlecht. Den linken Mundwinkel noch etwas weiter nach unten, das bringt eine Andeutung meiner... deiner Grübchen. Und die Augenlider noch etwas weiter senken, dann sieht man die Wimpern besser!"

"_Grübchen_?" quiekte Harry, mittlerweile schon an der Grenze zur Panik. Diese ganze Körpertauschsache wurde ihm immer unheimlicher. "Was soll ich denn mit _Grübchen_? Warum sollte man so etwas sehen wollen? Wozu ist es gut? Und woher bekommt man es überhaupt? Vergiß das Letzte- ich glaube, das will ich lieber doch gar nicht wissen!"

Draco war innerlich mehr als nur ein wenig amüsiert angesichts von Potters Panikattacke- sein einziges Problem bestand darin, daß der momentan grünlich-weiße Geist eines Körpers nicht _Potters_war. Und daß er, der Playboy von Paris, etwas wie Grübchen als Bedrohung seiner Person wahrnahm... nun, das war alles andere als wahrscheinlich.

"_Draco_, genug des Dramas. Du... ich... wir gehen jetzt zurück in meine... deine Wohnung. Dann setzt du Jean-Claude mit meiner Hilfe vor die Tür. Und dann sollten wir dringend über unsere... Situation sprechen. Es geht doch nicht an, daß du von einer Panikattacke in die nächste fällst, chéri!"

"Cheer-was? Warum sollte ich glücklich sein, daß ich... mmmmmpf!" Draco hatte endgültig genug. Der Wirt hatte seinen Vorwand, die Tische etwas hygienischer zu gestalten (wie das mit dem ergrauten Lappen, der vielleicht einmal in seinem Leben einen Tropfen Wasser gesehen hatte, überhaupt möglich sein sollte war Draco ein Rätsel) längst aufgegeben und starrte mit unverhohlenem Interesse auf die beiden merkwürdigen Zauberer. Wenn er Lippen lesen konnte, waren Potter und er verraten und verkauft- und so griff er zum einzigen, todsicheren Mittel, wie er Potter zum Schweigen bringen konnte- er küßte ihn. Hart. Mit Zunge.

Harry hatte recht genaue Vorstellungen davon, was er konnte und was nicht. Und er war recht stolz darauf, daß kaum jemand ihn jemals überrumpeln konnte. "Immer wachsam!" war eine Parole, die nahtlos von Mad-Eye Moody auf ihn als Wahlspruch übergegangen war (nun ja, in Verbindung mit "Gibt es eine hoffnungslos komplizierte, erfolglos aussehende Mission? Ich melde mich freiwillig!"). Leider schien Draco Malfoy irgendeine Art Stealth-Beschichtung zu besitzen, die ihn unter Harrys Radar fliegen ließ- oder vielleicht funktionierte sein sechster Sinn einfach nicht, weil er in Malfoys Körper steckte- auf alle Fälle hatte dieser..._Spion _es schon wieder geschafft, ihn so vollkommen zu überrumpeln, daß er sogar einen Kuß erwiderte. Einen Kuß, den sein eigener Körper ihm gab. Einen Kuß, der durchaus öffentlich war, und bei dem der Wirt der _Auberge du Fôret_ interessierter Zeuge und Beobachter war.

Merkwürdigerweise schien der Körper, in dem er steckte, absolut gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden zu haben, von seinem eigenen Körper geküßt zu werden- im Gegenteil, er vertiefte ihn sogar so weit, daß Harry Zweifel daran hatte, ob so ein Kuß noch als jugendfrei deklariert werden konnte. Als Malfoy seine Lippen endlich wieder aus ihrer Gefangenschaft entließ konnte er nicht anders- er leckte langsam von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen, um dieses... Prickeln und... Kribbeln loszuwerden. Ungewöhnlich- so hatten seine Lippen sich noch nie angefühlt, nachdem Ginny ihn geküßt hatte. Ob das wohl mit Malfoys Körper zusammenhing?

"Na, endlich besser, chéri?" Harry hatte seine Stimme noch nie so... rauh und... tief und... _rauchig_gehört. Er konnte nur hilflos den Körpernapper namens Malfoy anstarren, der so Unaussprechliches mit seiner Gestalt anstellte. "Dann gehen wir jetzt." Wenigstens war auch Malfoy-Harry etwas... zerzaust und hatte glasige Augen.

'Wäre sonst auch _zu _ungerecht gewesen,' bestätigte er sich selbst.

"Chéri? Du mußt vorausapparieren! Vergiß nicht, ich war noch nie in deiner Wohnung, kenne die Koordinaten nicht und brauche deine Signatur, um hinzufinden!" Malfoy rammte ihm diskret einen Ellbogen in die Seite.

"Schon gut,_Potter_," grummelte Harry, dessen zerstreutes Gehirn sich langsam aber sicher wieder einem kompletten Zustand annäherte. Ein halber Schritt, etwas Konzentration und ein Geräusch wie ein brennendes Streichholz in einem Wasserglas später stand er wieder vor der Tür des Palastes, den Malfoy als sein Apartment bezeichnete. Unmittelbar später apparierte besagter Eigentümer an seiner Seite.

"Potter, für einen Undercover-Spezialisten bist du extrem dämlich," seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare- eine Geste, die Harry nur zu gut kannte, weil er sie selbst mindestens sechsmal am Tag praktizierte. "Geräusche. Du apparierst fast lautlos. Gut. Ich nicht. Ergo: ab jetzt apparierst du mit einem Knack. Kapiert? Gut. Dann ist es Zeit, mit _deinem_Freund Schluß zu machen. Rein da!"

Potter sträubte sich. Draco seufzte. Jean-Claude war ein wirklich guter Liebhaber, wenn auch mit kleinen Schönheitsfehlern (wie einer Vorliebe für minderjährige Muggel und bewußtseinsverändernde Substanzen); er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, noch eine Weile in seiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen.

"Meine Güte,_ich _sollte hier die leidende Diva spielen! Potter, es ist nur eine kleine Konfrontation! Kein Dunkler Lord!" Potter weigerte sich weiter, einen Schritt zu gehen. Draco war kurz davor, seine überlegene Körpermasse einzusetzen und ihn einfach durch seine Schutzzauber und seine eigene Haustür hindurchzuschieben als er endlich den Mund aufmachte.

"Kein Dunkler Lord, Malfoy? Hast du eine _Ahnung_, was dieser Irre mit mir... dir anstellen wollte? Erst hat er mich nur massiert, aber dann... Er wollte mich mit _Tüchern_fesseln und mit _Wachs_übergießen, Malfoy! Wenn ich nicht so getan hätte, als ob ich schlafe hätte ich... du... ach egal, _ich _jetzt einen Platz bei Madam Tussaud's! Und abgesehen davon kann ich immer noch kein Wort französisch!"

"Sag' einfach: Je suis désolé, mais il apparâit que nous valions mieux comme des amis. Der Rest ergibt sich von selbst."

"Was soll ich sagen? Jesus de Sole, mäh...?"

Die Tür flog krachend auf. Ein Monster in einem fluffigen weißen Bademantel stürzte sich auf Harry, der es sich gerade noch mit einem Ausbruch zauberstabloser Magie vom Leib halten konnte.

"Mon dragon! Mon cher!" quäkte das Monster, sein Mund ein roter Strich in einem sonst grünen Gesicht. Ungeachtet des zauberstablosen Schildes, der es fürs Erste wieder zurück durch die Tür befördert hatte griff es erneut an, hängte sich an Harrys Hals, würgte ihn und... schlabberte Küsse auf seine Wangen? Harry hatte endgültig zuviel. Er tat das, was wohl jeder Mann in seiner Situation getan hätte- atmete langsam aus, und klappte ohnmächtig zusammen. Draco, der sich rechtzeitig vor Jean-Claudes Attacke in Sicherheit gebracht hatte beäugte die Situation durch verrutschte Brillengläser und seufzte.

"Das verkompliziert die Lage ein wenig," murmelte er.

"Ah?" Jean-Claude blickte mit Tränen in den Augen von Harrys "leblosem" Körper (den er bis dahin wie einen Sack Mehl durchgeschüttelt hatte, um ihn aufzuwecken) auf. "Vous êtes qui? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Alors quoi? Quoi que ce soit, j'en ferai s'il cicatrise mon amour!"

"Er braucht keinen Heiler," erwiderte Draco auf die tränenreichte Tirade seines... Potters... ach, verdammt, _seines _Liebhabers hin. Er ist nur ohnmächtig, weil er zuviel zauberstablose Magie eingesetzt hat." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Zeit, eine Frage nach der anderen zu beantworten. "Mein Name ist Harry Potter." So weit, so gut.

"Ich will nichts weiter als Malfoy zu meinem neuesten Fall verhören. Das ist alles. Und wie ich schon sagte, er muß nicht geheilt werden, er sollte innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder zu Bewußtsein kommen- wenn Sie ihm nicht ein Schleudertraume verpassen, so, wie Sie ihn schütteln."

"'arry Potère? Vous êtes le sauveur? Merde!" Draco zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich will doch sehr bitten!"

"Nehmen sie ihn! Sie wollen Miesteer Malfoi? Sie konnen ihn 'aben. Iesch bin niemand wischtiges... verseih, mon dragon, mais je dois t'abandonner maintenant! Iesch werde disch immer lieben, aber iesch mus disch nun verlassen... oh, mon dragon... au moins 'ast du den sauveur du monde magique..." Draco seufzte- eine Dramaqueen wie eh und je, Jean-Claude.

"Sie erinnern mich... an meinen Fall," sagte er langsam, tappte mit einem Finger gegen sein Kinn. "Sie sind nicht rein zufällig... Jean-Claude Roussiller?" Jean-Claudes Tränen versiegten so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren.

"Non, Sie... verwechseln miesch. Isch werde... nur schnell meine Maske wieschen, miesch ansiehen, dann bin iesch weg." Er verschwand in Dracos Schlafzimmer, während Draco seinen eigenen Körper mit Leichtigkeit anhob, in die Wohnung transportierte und auf dem Sofa ablegte. Verdammt, wie viele Stunden verbrachte Potter in einem Fitness-Studio? Das hätte ihn doch zumindest ein wenig ins Schwitzen bringen können!

"Iesch... bin weg!" tönte es aus dem Schlafzimmer, bevor das charakteristische krachende Knattern eines fehlzündenden Motorrads Jean-Claudes Disapparation ankündigte. Draco atmete auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit seinem Freund hätte machen sollen wenn er ihn wirklich verhaftet hätte- Abgesehen davon konnte er sich keinen besseren Weg vorstellen, die fünf Wochen in Potters Körper herumzubringen als damit, was er ohnehin immer tat: Feiern, in Paris' ausgelassener Szene. Hmm... vielleicht sollte er vorher seine physischen Attribute genauer studieren, solange Potter nichts dagegen einwenden konnte...?

"Jesus... mäh... meine Sohle... miau Amis!" murmelte es in diesem Moment von der Couch. Mist, verdammter! Draco setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber Potter, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, die zum Dreieck gefalteten Finger ans Kinn gelegt.

"Was war das eben, Potter?"

"Mäh... sohle nuß..." Potter legte Dracos glatte, faltenfreie Stirn in tiefe Denkerfalten.

"Potter! Hör sofort auf damit!" mahnte Draco. Er verbrachte schließlich nicht jeden Abend eine halbe Stunde mit einer Gesichtsmaske auf der Haut nur damit Potter seine harte Arbeit innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zunichte machen konnte!

"Meine Sohle ist ein Ami," verkündete Potter, dann rieb er sich die Augen. "Huh? Malfoy, wo bin ich? Wo ist das Monster? Und warum liege ich eigentlich?"

"Du bist in meiner Wohnung, Potter. Das Monster- auch bekannt unter dem Namen Jean-Claude Roussiller, mein _Freund_- hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als es deiner häßlichen Visage ansichtig wurde, und du liegst weil du keine Ahnung hast, wann du mit deiner verdammten zauberstablosen Magie aufhören mußt. Oh, und dein Französisch ist..."

"Jean-Claude Roussiller?" donnerte Potter, Zauberstab in der Hand, hinter das Sofa geduckt und hellwach. "Wo ist er? Wir sollten ihn sofort zum Aurorenhauptquartier bringen!" Draco ließ den Kopf in die gefalteten Hände sinken (und schlug sich dabei Potters Brille vom Gesicht). Auf Knien nach besagten Augengläsern suchend versuchte er, Potter und seinem übertriebenen Drang nach Glorie Strategie einzubläuen... oder wenigstens einfach nur die Lage zu erklären.

"Potter," begann er, so geduldig wie möglich, "wie blind bist du eigentlich? Ach, vergiß es-" er wedelte etwas ziellos in Richtung des unförmigen Blobs, der vermutlich Potter darstellte. "Was denkst du geschieht, wenn ich heute schon Roussiller an die Auroren liefere, huh?"

"Was heißt hier _du_... oh, wir sind immer noch getauscht, nicht?"

"Brillante Beobachtung. Nun, was denkst du wird geschehen?"

"Ich... du... wir bekommen eine neue Mission," erwiderte Potter, kein bißchen beunruhigt angesichts dieser Aussichten.

"Nein, Potter._Ich _bekomme eine neue Mission. Höchstwahrscheinlich in England. Wo ich dann deiner Freundin einen liebenden Freund vorspielen darf, dem Ministerium einen wahnsinnigen Auror, deinen Freunden einen idiotischen... _Potter_- und du kannst hier versuchen, mit Stil und Finesse _meine_Freunde zu unterhalten, meine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen, dich gegen die de la Rues zur Wehr setzen... oh, und in vier Wochen und sechs Tagen kannst du dann wieder in dein altes Leben zurück, vorausgesetzt, niemand hat dich bis dahin umgebracht und ich habe nicht... genug davon bekommen, den Hetero zu spielen."

"Ich... guh," machte Potter.

"Genau das wollte ich auch sagen." Draco fand allmählich Gefallen an der Situation. "Denkst du nicht, es ist langsam Zeit, hinter diesem Sofa herauszukommen und zu planen? Heute abend findet eine große Ausstellungseröffnung von Midani in der Rue Damremont statt, ich bin natürlich eingeladen- und das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, meinen neuen Freund vorzustellen. Natürlich müssen wir zunächst einmal an deinem... _meinem_Aussehen arbeiten. Du bist ein Metamorphmagus, Potter?"

Harry, etwas überrumpelt, ließ den Zauberstab sinken und kroch hinter Dracos Sofa hervor. "Ja... aber die Fähigkeiten liegen in meiner Magie, und wir haben nur die Gestalt getauscht, Malfoy, nicht unsere Magie, nicht unser _Ich_."

"Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Na gut. Zauberstablose Magie ist schwerer rückgängig zu machen, korrekt?" Harry nickte. Surreal, all das war ein Alptraum, nicht konnte real sein. Er war nicht von grünen Monstern angegriffen worden. Er saß sich nicht selbst gegenüber und diskutierte über zauberstablose Magie. Er war nicht... Draco Malfoy, er war nicht schwul, und er würde_nicht _zu irgendeiner... Kunstausstellung gehen.

"Leider doch, Potter." Oh. Er hatte laut gedacht. Eigentlich hatte er diese Angewohnheit doch seit Hogwarts überwunden?

"Wenn du deine kleine Krise überwunden hast? Wir haben noch sechs Stunden, dann müssen wir aufbrechen."

"Malfoy..." Draco funkelte ihn an.

"Wir spielen ein Paar, Potter. Ich bin du. Du kannst mich Harry nennen, oder welchen Tarnnamen du willst." Harry seufzte.

'Sieh es als Undercover-Auftrag. Du bist verkleidet. Er ist dein Partner. Hilft dir vielleicht, dich nicht so schizophren zu fühlen.'

"Nun gut._Jamie_, ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee. Wir sollten uns erst einmal Zeit geben, uns in unsere Rollen einzufinden- unser Leben kennenlernen, die Tarnung perfektionieren..."

"_Draco_," betonte Malfoy, "das ist leider nicht möglich. Ich treffe mich heute abend mit einigen meiner... Bekannten. Und nach dem Debakel gestern ist es von absoluter Wichtigkeit, daß ich _sämtliche_Zweifel an meiner Loyalität beseitige, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?"

"Ich verstehe," meinte Harry- '_Draco_. Ich bin Draco!'- zögerlich.

"Gut. Mein Vorname ist also Jamie? Ich nehme an, den Namen hast du mehrfach benutzt?" Harry nickte. "Gut. Gibt es ein bestimmtes Aussehen, das mit ihm zusammenhängt?" Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Nicht direkt. Es gibt mehrere Jamies... Ich habe einen Charakter namens Jamie Cornfoot benutzt, als ich in einer Todesserzelle undercover war. Er ist sauber," meinte er.

"Jamie Cornfoot? Mein Name soll _Jamie Cornfoot_ sein?" Nun war es an Draco, sich außerhalb seiner Komfortzone zu fühlen.

"Nun ja... er hat eine Vorgeschichte mit den Todessern, bewundert sie, auch wenn er kein dunkles Mal trägt. Er ist in unserem Alter, er ist Waliser, und er ist sauber und in absolut keinem Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter," verteidigte Harry sein _alter ego_.

"Jamie Cornfoot. Was man sich nicht alles antut." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Aussehen?"

"Mittelgroß, braune Haare- ich bin nicht so gut in Haarfarben wie Tonks und bleibe meistens lieber bei den dunklen Farben- blau-braune Augen, durchtrainierter Körper, schärfer geschnittenes Gesicht. Kein Bart oder so," spulte Harry ab.

"Läßt sich aushalten," meinte Draco. "Verwandlung!"

"Huh?"

"Potter, du sollst mich transfigurieren. Zauberstablos. Ich _brauche_die restlichen fünf Stunden und fünfunddreißig Minuten um diesen Cornfoot präsentabel zu gestalten, und meinen eigenen Körper wieder in Schuß zu bringen. Du hast offensichtlich keine Ahnung davon, was eine Tagescrème ist, oder wie man seine Haare pflegt."

"Umm..." machte Harry. Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Potter, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag. Mach mich zu Jamie." Harry nickte, sog seine Unterlippe in Konzentration zwischen die Zähne ('Bin ich wirklich so sexy?') und beschrieb zwei große Kreise mit beiden Händen.

"Fertig," sagte er und taumelte auf das Sofa zu. "Puh, das war anstrengend. Du mußt mehr trainieren, Malfoy, dein Körper hält ja gar nichts aus!"

"Pff... nur weil ich nicht aussehen will wie ein muskelbepackter Idiot... das nennt man elegant und stromlinienförmig, Potter!"

"_Draco_,_Jamie_!" wagte es Potter, ihn zurechtzuweisen.

"Schon gut. Komm mit. Zeit für eine Gesichtsmaske."

"Für _was_?"

"Wirst du schon noch lernen, Potter. Wie kann man nur so unkultiviert sein? Komm! Es wartet kein Dunkler Lord, wie oft noch!" Dr... Jamie krümmte einladend den Zeigefinger. Harry folgte der Einladung mit einem dumpfen Gefühl von Übelkeit und den unebenen Bewegungen einer Marionette, deren Fäden von einem Amateur gezogen wurden.

'Ich glaube, Voldemort wäre mir lieber...'

* * *

_... to be continued ..._

* * *

_Freue mich wie immer über Kommentare!!!_

_Love from_

Starlight


End file.
